


For you I will fight.

by Randigzebra



Series: Family Always comes first. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Protective Tony Stark, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: When Steve begins working again he understands that things will change at home, he just wasn't prepapred for this.





	For you I will fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue in this universe and I like to write them like this. I hope you enjoy and comment and kudos are always appreiciated. As usual its not beta read, now sleep!  
> Much love!  
> P.S Author is weak for Insecure Steve so just bare with me okay!?

Steve understood that things would change when he began working again and the house wouldn’t look as pristine as it did when he was home all day, every day and sure the dinners might be a bit unhealthier then normal and they might behind on the laundry every now and then but he had not been prepared for  _this_. The dishes where piling up in the sink, he was pretty sure the laundry was from last week and their dinner lately had been take out almost every night since Tony didn’t know how to cook and he was trying to work from home so he could help out more until things settled with Steve’s new schedule.

Obviously Tony’s system didn’t work.

And Steve had tried being supportive and not complain too much to his husband about the conditions in their home. But it was getting on his last nerve to come home every day and see the house getting dirtier and dirtier by the day and he was pretty sure if something didn’t happen soon they would a) get some sort of pest in the house and b) probably get a divorce.  And he didn’t want either.

He stood by the counter and considered if it was worth getting a bit late to work to clean up the kitchen. But then he realized that he wouldn’t a  _bit_ late it would take all damn day to clean up this mess. He put his coffee mug in the dishwasher and left it open hoping to get his message across.

It didn’t.

When he came home in the afternoon, the kitchen was still a mess and the dishwasher still open. He decided that this was it; he had it with his husbands cleaning system he swore by but obviously it didn’t work! With a heavy sigh he turns around and marsh down to the workshop Tony had in the basement. Steve was not surprised when the music was blaring in the workshop and he had things scattered around the room, yet it was cleaner and more organized down here than the rest of the house. He taps on Tony on his shoulder and Tony spin around surprised to see his husband looming over him. The music stops in an instant and Steve just stares at Tony.

“What?” Tony wonders.

“You really don’t see it?” Steve replies trying to remain calm and controlled at his husbands obviousness.

“See what? You got a haircut?” Steve had not changed his hair in the last six years and Tony knew that.

“No!” Steve snaps. “I am talking about our house!”

“I know I am a bit behind on the cleaning and laundry! But I am on the verge on a major breakthrough here!” Tony defends himself. Tony could have the cure for cancer for all Steve cared right now. Their house was a mess and apparently Tony couldn’t care less.

“I don’t care Tony! You agreed to help out with the house when I started working again.”

“And I am trying!” Tony snaps back rises from the chair. “It’s just that my work have been taking up most of my time!” Tony says in a calmer tone. “I am so close to breaking this thing!”

The ‘thing’ was an AI that Tony had tried to create for years but still hadn’t been able to crack and Steve knew that it was important to Tony and it would guarantee him a place in the history books. Bu like he said he didn’t care right now. All he wanted to know was why it was so hard to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and the laundry in the washing machine, for a genius his husband was stupid sometimes.

“I don’t care Tony! We are two in this house! And soon I am pretty sure we will have pests!” Steve shouts.

“I know! But I am working to you know!” Tony replies. “I have a business to run, people count on me for their paycheck and I am sorry that the house has been on the backburner for the last month but I have been prioritizing my job!” Tony moves past Steve and was on his way out.

“Why do you always run away when we fight?!” Steve shouts to him.

Tony stop in the doorway. “Because everything is always my fault! It doesn’t matter how much I try or how much I support you and your decisions! When things don’t go your way or I can’t live up to your standard you get pissed at me!”

“That is not true-”

“Yes it is! You have been working a month and since you began everything fell on me even though I also work and I probably work more hours than you do!” Tony was screaming at this point. “I will be at SI! I’ll call you later!” Steve doesn’t say anything he just watches as his husband walks out the door. He doesn’t even try to stop Tony because he realizes that Tony is right.

Steve had been putting everything on Tony and he knew that Tony had been trying his hardest to make this work; he had just been in his own world and had chosen to see only the negative even after everything Tony had done for him. In that moment he makes a decision and heads up the stairs to begin cleaning.

\--

It was late when Tony got through the door. He was surprised when he heard soft music coming from the kitchen and living room as well as a soft glow illuminating the hallway. He dumps the keys in the bowl they had by the door. Slowly he moves towards the sound and sees Steve standing by the kitchen counter, the dishes were gone and the mess that had been on the counters where gone as well and there was candles lit on every flat surface and Steve was holding two glasses of red wine with two plates of grilled cheese on the counter. Steve peace offering.

“What is this?” Tony wonders.

“Its an apology. I was an ass to you and I am sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” Steve says and hands Tony the wine glass who gladly takes it. “I thought maybe we could eat, drink some wine and just talk. It feels like I have only yelled at you lately.” Steve offers.

“Grilled cheese and red wine the first thing you ever made me when we began dating.” Tony begins with a smile and let his hand intertwine with Steve’s. “Luckily your taste in wine has improved since then.” Tony chuckles as he takes a sip.

“You said it was good!” Steve defends himself.

“I know. But we have just started dating and I didn’t want to seem like a douche. And I really liked you so I pretended to like it… Seemed like a small price to pay.” Tony shrugs and takes another sip of the wine. “Where are the kids?” He asks.

“I bribed them to stay with friends tonight, I think Joanna is staying at a boy’s house so we might want to talk to her about that, but I was not in a position to argue.” Steve explains and Tony just nods, knowing that they could trust Joanna and if she wanted to have sex she would probably have it. At least they had the talk with her. “And I want to talk to you alone.”

“Yeah let’s talk.” Tony agrees. “I am sorry that I haven’t been doing enough around the house but work caught up with me and you know that I loose myself in my work when I am on the verge of a break through.” Steve nods agreeing.

“I know. And I am sorry for being an idiot and yelling you. Its just…” Steve stops talking and focuses on his wine glass and spins it around in his hand.

“Just what Steve? What is going on in that head of yours?” Squeezing Steve’s hand moves closer to him.

Steve looks up and tries to decide what he should tell his husband, the brown soft eyes that looked at him made the choice easy. He could always tell Tony the truth. “What if I fail?” He questions, his voice was barely above a whisper.

“As a teacher?”

“Yes, what if I thought I could have something better and I will suck completely at it?” Steve wonders. These thoughts running through his head every damn day making him question everything he did and said. “I feel like I am not good enough, that somebody else deserves and needs this job more than I do.” Steve admits feeling like a failure.

“Have anyone said anything?” Tony wonders.

“That’s the thing… Everyone is saying I am doing great and the kids love me.”

“That’s because its true and I know you, teaching is your calling. You are meant to teach, so stop doubting yourself and just be you.” Tony encourage as he press a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth.

“It’s easy for you to say. Everyone loves you without even trying and you know how to make small talk without making it awkward.”

“Because that is what I was taught when all the other kids was playing sports. And people don’t love me they love the idea of all the money they could get from me. That’s why I fell in love with you, because for the first time someone didn’t want anything from me.”

Steve smiles softly. “I remember that night.”

_His friends had dragged him out to a bar. He didn’t even like to drink. Yet here he was with a beer in his hand looking around the crowded bar. Steve had locked eyes with a brunette several times tonight and he guessed that was something good about the night, the brunette downed another shot before leaving._

_Well there his fun went. Something caught his eye and he realizes that the brunette had forgotten his wallet on the counter. His mother had taught him well so he went up and took the wallet and began walking after the man._

_“Excuse me! Sir?” He shouts after the man, who seemed to ignore Steve at all costs. “Hey sir!?” He shouts a bit louder and begins to jog to catch up with the man, he get enough of a pace to get in front of the man. “You forgot your wallet at the bar.” Steve informs him and hands him the wallet._

_“What do you want?” The man sighs._

_Steve was confused. “Nothing? I just wanted to make sure you have your wallet. You have a good night.” He decide to go back to the bar and have a nice night with his friends._

_“Are you for real?” The brunette suddenly asks turning around as he does._

_“What?” Steve stops and looks at him._

_“Are you for real? Normally people want something form me…”_

_“I don’t… Just wanted to make sure you got your wallet back.” Steve offers._

_“Can I take you to coffee?” The brunette asks._

_“Don’t even know your name yet…” Steve chuckles._

_“Tony Stark.” He holds out his hand for Steve to shake._

_“Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.” Steve introduced himself and took Tony’s hand._

_And that was the first time Steve and Tony met._

“I remember that as well… It was the night I met the love of my life.” Tony replies. “And he would never doubt himself when teaching. Because he knows that it is his calling.” Tony promises him.

“Yeah?” Steve asks.

“Yeah.” Tony promises. “And I will be better with the house.”

“And I will help out more.” Steve promises. "Again I am sorry for yelling at you, I guess I thought that I saw it as a failure if our home wasn't as prestine as it used to be and I don't know... My insecurities got the best if me." Steve admits.

Tony smiles and kisses Steve again. Sometimes words wasn’t necessary because he knew that they would figure this out, just like everything else that had and may come their way. As long as they loved each other everything will be okay.

  
This Tony was sure of.


End file.
